


Hearts Connected

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom, Yamada-kun to 7-nin no majo
Genre: Bodyswapping, Karma has a bad reputation, Kayano not being able to swim, Lots of kissing, Multi, Nagisa gets bad grades, Yamada-kun AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: (AU) Nagisa is a a highschool first year who gets abysmal grades, and is ignored by nearly the entire school. He resigned himself to a life of loneliness, until one day, he suddenly swapped bodies with Kayano Kaede, one of the most popular girls in his grade! And that was just the beginning of all the mayhem.





	1. Chapter 1

"These scores are abysmal! You should be ashamed!" Mr Kensaku yelled at Nagisa. The blue haired boy lowered his gaze, his blue eyes staring at the floor- He'd failed an exam. Again.

"Sorry, sir." He muttered, his voice low and submissive. His homeroom teacher thrust his exam paper back into his hands with far more force than nessercary.

"What good will apologies do me now!?" Mr Kensaku growled, his voice dripping with contempt. "Because of your stupidity I might not be getting a raise- Get out of my sight you unteachable brat!"

Nagisa didn't need to he told twice- he hurried out of the room with his head bowed low, his eyes still fixed to the floor. He hated this school. He never wanted to go to Kunugigawa, it was an advanced private high school, and Nagisa was only an average student. He could never keep up, but of course, his mother insisted.  
In a normal school, Nagisa would probably be one of the top pupils, but here, the standards were insanely high and he was near the bottom of the class, much to his mother's disappointment.

Some second years pushed past Nagisa, sending him flying to the floor- oh yeah, to top it all off he was basically invisible to everyone. There was nothing remarkable about him, he had no presence.

The blue haired boy's books fell out of his hands, he struggled to pick them up as people trampled over them as if he wasn't there.  
A girl with green hair picked up one of his homework worksheets, she turned to her friend. "Gosh! Why do people just drop rubbish all over the school? Let me go throw this in the bin."

"Your so diligent, Kaede." Her friend said.

Nagisa got to his feet quickly.

"No! Wait, that's mine!" He cried, but the green haired girl either didn't hear or ignored him, and continued walking to the bin.  
Damn! Nagisa was in enough trouble already without loosing his homework that was due next lesson. He started to chase after her.  
He recognised the girl as Kayano Kaede from his class; She always acted sweet and friendly, her grades were average but she was always surrounded by friends. But there was something about her Nagisa couldn't trust, she always seemed fake somehow, like her constant smiles were false.

The blue haired boy managed to catch up with her just as she reached the bin.

"Stop!" He shouted, taking a step forward to prevent her from binning it. In his rush, Nagisa somehow managed to trip over his feet, and went flying into Kayano.

Both of their eyes widened in shock, as the two of them both lost their balance and toppled down the stairs together.

Then everything went black.  
\---------------------

Nagisa awoke groggily, there was a dull ache throbbing in his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw that he was surrounded by white curtains on all sides- He was in the infirmary, he must of knocked himself out when he fell down the stairs.  
He moved to get out of the bed, his body feeling lighter somehow, when he noticed something terrible-

He was wearing a school skirt!

Had someone changed him into it while he was knocked out as some sort of practical joke? That was messed up!

Nagisa was well aware of his androgynous appearance (The number one reason people spoke to him was to ask him his gender) but this was taking it too far!

He quickly jumped out of the bed, planning to change before anyone saw him like this. He nearly tripped over his own legs- He felt shorter and slighter than he remembered, his body felt weird all over, like it didn't fit right.

"W- What the hell?" He cried out aloud- but it wasn't his voice that he heard. He sounded more high-pitch, more feminine then he was used too. He hair felt longer too. This wasn't right!

Nagisa ran to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room to see what was going on. His heart pounding in his chest, he stared at his reflection, and to his shock, rather than his own sky-blue eyes, a pair of long-lashed golden ones stared back at him.  
In the mirror stood a petite girl with green hair pulled up into pigtails on the top of her head. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, but no doubt about it, it was

Kayano Kaede.

"No way.." Nagisa whimpered in Kayano's voice. He was in Kayano's body! It was impossible! This had to be a bad dream!

"Oh, good, your awake." The nurse said, walking over to Nagisa. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine." Nagisa said on instinct, although he felt anything but.

"Are you sure Kayano-san? You look pale." The nurse said, placing a hand on his forehead. Nagisa gulped when he was addressed as 'Kayano'. He wasn't imagining it then.

"Fine." He confirmed, forcing a smile. No way the nurse would believe him if he told him the truth.

"Well, you better run along to class then." The Nurse said. "The boy who came along with you already went back."

"Boy?" Nagisa squeaked, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes- you fell down the stairs with him. Nagisa Shiota I think- "

Nagisa was out the door before the nurse could even finish speaking.

If he was in Kayano's body, that means Kayano was in his body! And now she was walking around pretending to be him!  
Nagisa ran to class faster than he ever had before, and swung open the door, barging in.

"Ah, Kayano-san. Glad to see your feeling better." Mr Kensaku said, directing a smile at Nagisa- It was so weird being spoken to kindly by this man who normally loathed him and wasn't afraid to show it. "I hope you weren't hurt too badly by Shiota's stupidity."

Nagisa didn't bother responding- he scanned the classroom, his eyes resting on the blue-haired boy sat as his desk.

It was him. Or rather, it was Kayano in his body. It had to be- It was so strange seeing himself from a third person point of view. His body was sat legs crossed like he was wearing a skirt, with a vapid smile that the real Nagisa would never wear. She'd changed his hairstyle too- instead of being in it's usual limp ponytail, Kayano had pulled Nagisa's long blue hair up on top of her head in pigtails.

What the hell was Kayano thinking? going back to class like nothing was amiss after they'd swapped bodies!

"You can take your seat now, Kayano-san." The teacher said. Nagisa glared at Kayano, trying to catch her eye. She just looked at him and smiled, putting a finger to her lips.  
He was left with no choice other than sitting down in Kayano's chair near the back of the classroom. He was still too disorientated to formulate any kind of plan.

"Kayano-Chan, are you alright!" A girl behind him squealed as soon as he sat down. Nagisa turned to see Touka Yada smiling at him.

"We were worried that you'd gotten hurt." Yukiko Kanzaki, the concern in her soft hazel eyes seemed genuine.

"I'm fine." Nagisa said, telling that lie for the third time that day. In truth, his mind was racing and his nerves were in a frenzy... How was he suppose to act like Kayano and pretend everything was normal?

"Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it." Yada said,

"I'm fine, really." Nagisa said, trying to be more upbeat like the real Kayano was. He couldn't help but feel a slither of jealousy towards the girl who's body he was currently inhabiting; It must be nice having friends who care about you.

"Now girls, today's an important lesson, so no talking in class, okay?" Mr Kensaku chided lightly. He was so much kinder to students who got decent grades.

Nagisa spent the rest of the lesson on edge, constantly stealing furtive glances at the clock, praying the lesson would end quickly so he could confront Kayano. He kept glancing at her- seeing somebody else in his body was like an insane nightmare (He had no idea that he looked that much like a girl.)

When the bell rang, Nagisa shot out of his seat like a bullet, and rushed over to Kayano.

"We need to talk Kay- I mean, Nagisa." He said, looking up at her, frowning- Nagisa was used to being short, but not this short, Kayano's body was easily the smallest in the class. Kayano smiled at him.

"Okay, Kaede." She said seamlessly- she was far too calm for this situation! The two of them walked out together, ignoring the confused glances they got (because why would a popular girl like Kayano be seen dead with a nobody like Nagisa?).

"Okay! What the hell is going on?" Nagisa yelled once they were on the roof together. Kayano laughed.

"We swapped bodies, duh!" She said, clearly amused by the situation. "Why do you wear clothes that are like, two sizes too big by the way?"

"I bought them thinking I'd grow into them- Stop changing the subject!" Nagisa said, exasperated. "Just- How did we swap bodies? And how do we swap back?"

"Hmm, if I had to guess, we swapped bodies by falling down the stairs together, and we can swap back by doing the same thing again." Kayano said, twirling a strand of blue hair between her finger-tips.  
As if this day wasn't crazy enough without magic stairs being thrown into the mix.

"Quick! Let's go do it again now." Nagisa asked eagerly. He had no idea how that could be scientifically possible, but at this point he'd clutch any straw. But to his surprise, Kayano shook her head.

"No can do, sorry!"

"What!?" The boy trapped in a girl's body cried. Was she insane?

"If we fall down the stairs we might get hurt or knocked out again, it'll be weird if we have to go to the nurses twice in one day. People might notice somethings up." Kayano said. "Besides, today's lessons will be on the test so I don't care what body I have to be in, I'm not missing them!"

Was this girl seriously so dedicated to learning that she was willing to work in these kind of conditions?

"Maybe if I had that sort of resolve I wouldn't be failing class." Nagisa said sardonically. Kayano giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll fall down the stairs together and change back after class." She said. It was weird to see such a cheerful expression on his own face.

"Are you sure you don't just enjoy being inside my body?" Nagisa asked, raising an eyebrow. Kayano shook her head.

"No way! There's something weird between my legs, I can't sit comfortably at all!" She complained. Nagisa felt his face redden as a blush spread across his face.

"W-well you don't have to broadcast it!" He spluttered. A sly grin suddenly grew on Kayano's face.

"What about you? Is it weird being in a girl's body? Does your chest feel heavier than your used to?" She asked, Nagisa shrugged.

"It's weird being this short, but my chest feels the same as usual." He mused. Kayano's eye's flashed with anger.

"Hey! I'm still growing, okay! You asshole!" Kayano yelled at him- that was a surprise- he'd never seen her pissed of before, her default mode seemed to be permanently happy and bubbly. Looked like he'd hit a sensitive spot.

"S-sorry." He muttered, as the bell went. Kayano was still pouting as the two of them walked to class. They still had four hours left till the end of school, and Nagisa knew the wait would be torture.

"Kayano! Were did you go all break?" Yada asked, hugging him as soon as he entered the classroom. Nagisa stiffened not used to physical contact.

"I- just went to get juice and got lost." Nagisa lied, to his relief, the brown haired girl laughed.

"Oh- that is so like you, Kayano!"

"So, what was it that you were talking about with Nagika?" Okano, a short-haired girl with an athletic build asked.

"Oh, nothing." Nagisa said. Did they seriously not know his name?

"You sure you weren't confessing your love to him?" Yada teased,

"Well, Nagisa is cute." Kanzaki said,

"Yeah, a little too cute for a boy." Okano said, frowning.

"What's that suppose to mean?" .

"You know- it's not fair for a boy to be that pretty." The short-haired girl said with a sigh- she almost sounded jealous. Nagisa had to resist crying out 'I am not pretty!'  
It was going to be a long day.

Lunch time rolled around all too slowly for Nagisa's liking. The lessons dragged on, and every minuet felt like an eternity. He didn't care if it was small, weak and girly-looking, he wanted his own body back, dammit! He had spent most of class time just staring at Kayano's hands. It was so surreal, seeing someone else's hands. Her's were small and pale, she had multi-coloured bandaids across her fingers.

"Aren't you eating, Kaede-chan? You've been spacing out all day." Yada said to him, as he sat around the table with Kaede's friends.

"Sorry! I was just focusing super hard on lessons because it's coming up on the test!" He said, he glanced over at Kayano; She was sitting eating lunch alone like he almost always did (since his closest friend Sugino had baseball practice at lunch).

"Yeah, man, Mr Kensaku is such a slave driver. We get tests so often, I can hardly keep up!" Okano complained, the other girls nodded in agreement.  
Nagisa reached into Kayano's bag and pulled out her lunch box (Bright blue with a flower pattern). He felt somehow guilty eating it, but Kayano was doing the same thing with his, so what the hell. He opened it-

"Wow- cake again? How do you eat so much and stay so tiny! I just have to look at sweets and I gain ten pounds." Yada complained. Nagisa laughed awkwardly, not sure what to say. He picked up a slice of the brightly iced clearly home-made cake. His eyes widened when he saw what was underneath;

Squashed beneath the cake was a huge cockroach, it's dead legs pointing up into the air.

Nagisa wasn't a squeamish person, but the shock made him drop the cake in his hands.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" Okano asked. Before Nagisa could formulate a response, Kayano (in his body) was suddenly stood behind him.

"Kaede-Chan, you said you would help me with the maths formula at lunch, could you come with me to the library for a moment?" She asked, putting a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.  
Though still shaken up, the boy took the hint. "S-sure." He said, he turned to Kayano's friends. "Wont be long- "

"So why was there a cockroach in your lunch box?" Nagisa asked, somewhat sheepishly once they were on the roof. Kayano sighed then smiled, but Nagisa could tell it was forced.

"I don't know- it must of been a practical joke."

"You seemed to know about it before I did, you zipped straight over."

"People play jokes on me a lot."

"Kayano.. Are you being bullied?" Nagisa asked. He raised his hand and looked at the bandaids on Kayano's fingers. Hiding razor's in their victims books was one of the tactics that bullies at Kunugigawa often used.

"It doesn't matter, they'll get bored soon." The girl said, still smiling. Her expression looked unnatural on the blue haired boy's face. Nagisa frowned- So even somebody as cheerful as Kayano had problems?

"Have you told anybody? Your friends? The teachers? They can help- "

"Absolutely not." Kayano cut him off with uncharacteristic sharpness. She no longer wore a smile on Nagisa's face. "To my friends and everyone at this school, I'm the upbeat, cheerful girl who's kind of a ditz but is nice to everyone!" She said, grinning almost theatrically and gesturing. "Being a bully victim just doesn't suit my role- I can't let negativity mar my performance! So of course, I can't let my friends or anybody know, and you're not going to tell them."

Nagisa stared at her, shocked- He always got vibes that Kayano could be fake, but she was acting almost all the time? That seemed lonely, somehow.

Before he had a chance to respond to her, a tall, carelessly handsome boy with red hair strolled out onto the roof, a juice box in hand. The top few buttons of his shirt was undone, and he was wearing a black blazer that definitely wasn't part of the uniform. He was Karma Akabane, a boy in their class who was always skipping.  
"Hmm- this is the first time I've ever seen other people in my spot." He mused, a half-amused smile on his face. "Sorry if I interrupted a make-out session or something."

"W- we weren't doing anything like that." Nagisa said shyly. Most of the school was terrified of Karma, but Nagisa had always admired him; He did what he liked, when he liked, and he always seemed to cruise through life with ease, winning fights and getting insanely high in exams without even turning up to class.

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap out here so don't wake me up." The red head said, shrugging his shoulders. "Nagika and Kayano, right?"

"Nagisa!" The other boy corrected, frustrated- Why The hell did the entire school think his name was Nagika?

"Okay, fine- sorry I got your boyfriend's name wrong." Karma chuckled. Shit! Nagisa in the heat of the moment, He'd forgotten that he was in Kayano's body and not his own!

"I-It's fine." Nagisa said, embarrassed.

"We're not a couple!" Kayano reminded just as the bell went for the end of lunch.

"I guess you're not coming to class, Karma-kun." Nagisa said, as he turned towards the staircase off the roof.

"Not even if you paid me." The red-head said, opening one eye to look at the two of them. "You two good kids should run along now."

"I wish I was as smart as you and didn't have to study to get good grades." Nagisa sighed wistfully as he opened the door. Karma looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "And you can win any fight too, it seriously isn't fair how some people get to be geniuses."

As soon as they were in the stairwell, Kayano grabbed Nagisa by the shoulder's and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell was that!?" She cried, clearly annoyed. Nagisa was confused.

"What was what?" He asked. It was actually kind of intimidating being grabbed by someone when you were in a body as small as Kayano's. His own body seemed to tower over him.

"Okay I get that you have a crush on Karma, but flirt with him in your own body! Now he's gonna think that I have a crush on him!" She cried, incredulous. Nagisa felt his face heat up.

"I do not have a crush on Karma! And I wasn't flirting!"

"Pfft- you were all 'Karma, you're such a genius, let me kiss you'"

"I said no such thing!"

"Gah! Now he's going to think I'm some pathetic girl who's after him!" Kayano whined, then suddenly looked horror struck. "Or worse! What if he gets a crush on me? I can't be with a scary delinquent, that definitely wont go down well!"

"Aren't you over reacting?" Nagisa said, his face still red, trying to calm her down. Suddenly, the door onto the roof opened revealing Karma, he looked down at the two of them, raising and eyebrow.

"Hey there, 'not couple'. " He said as he walked past them down the stairs, his lips curling up into a half smirk.  
The two of them jumped away from each other, realising the position they were in; Kayano was pinning a blushing Nagisa to the wall. But of course, from Karma's perspective, it appeared to be the other way around.

"Had no idea you were so rough with your women, Shiota!" The delinquent said as he skipped of the last step, walking away before the two of them had a chance to explain themselves.  
God dammit!

The last few hours of school seemed to drag even more than the ones leading up to lunch. Their ageing teacher droned on about history, and as usual Nagisa found it impossible to listen. He always had problems focusing in classrooms, he was the observant type and found it difficult to ignore all the little distractions in the classroom;

The teacher had a blob of yellow curry on his white shirt again,

The air conditioning was making a rackety sound

Terasaka and his gang were skipping class again, he could see them leaving the school gates from outside the window.

When the bell finally rang for the end of school time, it was beyond a relief. Both Nagisa and Kayano  
bolted up straight away, eager to leave and get back into their own bodies. Nagisa said a rushed farewell to Yada, Okana and the rest of Kayano's friends before hurrying out of the classroom to the stairwell were it all began.

"This is it." Nagisa said, looking down the steps. "You sure this will turn us back to normal?"

"No, but there's only one way to find out." Kayano said grimly. The two of them stood there for a moment next to each other, before swallowing their apprehension, falling forwards, purposefully tumbling down the stairs together.

Crash!

Bang!

Nagisa felt a pain spread across his head- had it worked? He looked at his hands; They were still Kayano's small bandaid covered ones.

"What the hell! It didn't work?" Kayano cried, dusting herself off and standing up. "What if I'm stuck in this body forever?"

"Maybe it'll wear off in time?" Nagisa suggested half-heartedly. He just wanted to get his own body back.

"I know!" Kayano said, sounding triumphant. "Maybe we need to fall down the stairs in the same way we did last time! You need to barrel into me while I'm near the bin!"

Moments later they were at the top of the stairs, still smarting from their first fall.

"Kayano, are you sure this'll work?"

Nagisa said, as he stood behind her.

"It has to work! I can't think of any other ideas!" She said sounding desperate, her currently-blue eyes wide. She was stood next to the bin, ready to be pushed down the stairs again.

Nagisa repressed a sigh; This was the stupidest plan for the most ridicules situation he'd ever been in. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot standing here preparing to fall down the stairs for the third time that day.

"Okay, now go!" Kayano demanded. Nagisa awkwardly took a step forward, still feeling like a fool then threw himself into her, so they both went plummeting down the stairs.

Crash!

Nagisa opened his eyes, only to find himself inches away from his own face- He still wasn't inside his own body!

"Enough! I'm out of ideas, I just want my own body back." Kayano said, her voice quiet and defeated. Nagisa felt a pang of guilt, feeling somehow responsible. He hated seeing girl's upset (even if her body wasn't currently female).

"..I have an idea." Nagisa said after a pause. Kayano looked at him, eyes filled with hope. "When we fell down the stairs the first time, our lips touched. We accidentally kissed."

"W-we did?" Kayano said, a blush spreading across her face. Nagisa felt his face redden too, embarrassed by his next words.

"M-maybe if we do it again we'll change," He said, flushed.

"You mean kiss again!" She cried- Kayano seemed genuinely shy about this stuff, Nagisa had no idea she was so pure. He nodded.

"We'll just do it once quickly." He said, leaning forward on his hands. Kayano hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Nagisa closed his eyes (because it looked like he was kissing himself, and that was just too weird) and kissed her, in a very chaste innocent way.

He felt a flicker like a TV had been switched on. He opened his eyes and found himself inches from Kayano's face- The actual Kayano, with her golden-hazel eyes and green hair, a blush across her cheeks.

"It worked!" Nagisa said, more relieved than happy. A smile spread across Kayano's face too.

"I don't care what crazy magic-science caused this.. We're back!"  
The two of them both stood up cheering, ecstatic to be back in their respective bodies.  
They didn't notice the pair of mercury eyes watching them from inside one of the classrooms.

'Interesting' Karma thought to himself as he watched them head home, his lips curling up into a devious smile.


	2. More Body Swapping

The next day, Nagisa went to school like normal, as if nothing had changed; He woke up, ate breakfast, got the train, talked with Sugino before class. The only difference was that Kayano made eye contact and smiled at him when she walked into the classroom, before flouncing over to her friends.

It seemed wrong, somehow, to be living his mundane, normal life after the bizarre events of yesterday that completely changed everything he thought he knew about the world.

But the lessons dragged on, just as boring and impossible to listen to as usual. The stuff here was so high-level that Nagisa felt it was impossible for somebody like him. He hadn't hardly slept last night because the events of yesterday had been whirring around his head over and over.

Body swapping should be impossible, right?

"Oi Shiota! You better be paying attention!" Mr Kensaku growled, snapping Nagisa out of his day dream. The blue haired boy felt his ears burn with shame as the rest of the class turned to look at him. "You have a make-up exam after lunch, and if your pitiful results don't improve I will make it my duty make your life hell!"

The blue haired boy resisted the urge to groan out loud. How could he of forgot? The makeup exam!

"Yes sir." He murmured, looking down. Today had just gotten ten timed worse.

That day at lunch, as Nagisa chatted to Sugino about baseball yet again, Kaede Kayano skipped over.

"Hey, Nagisa, want me to help you go over the algebra like you asked?" She said with a cheerful smile, her act flawless. She must want to discuss something, the blue haired boy realised.

"Sure, thanks for the help!" He said, playing along with the act, he got up, and the two of them walked out.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sugino giving him a thumbs up: He probably thought Nagisa was getting it on with Kayano. If only he knew the truth (although they had kissed yesterday, he remembered).

"You kept the hairstyle I did when I was in your body!" Kayano said, smiling, as they walked down the corridor. Nagisa blushed slightly.

"Well.. It's less in my way like this." He mumbled; He realised that he liked his hair pulled on top of his head in pigtails better than the limp ponytail he used to wear. It was the next best thing to having it short.

"It suits you!" She said with a small giggle, they rounded the corner to a more empty part of the school. With nobody around to listen, Kayano narrowed her hazel eyes. "I want to swap bodies again."

"What!?" Nagisa cried- was he hearing this right? "After all the trouble it caused yesterday?"

"It only caused trouble because we didn't know how to get back- thanks for the bruises by the way, did you have to throw yourself down the stairs so hard when you were in my body?" The green haired girl huffed.

"That was your idea!" Nagisa said, exasperated, (but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty).

"Whatever." Kayano said, crossing her arms. She looked at him. "But I still want to switch again."

"Why?"

"Well for one, I want to see if it still works, don't you have a shred of human curiosity?" She questioned. Nagisa shrugged- she made a good point.

"Well, I guess."

"And secondly, I want to take that test for you.. I feel kind of responsible for you not getting the chance to study, you know." She said, looking to the side, her golden eyes glistening. "I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."  
Nagisa felt his heart melt; So she really was sweet and caring.

"You don't have to feel responsible, it's my own fault in the first place."

"You have to let me! I'll feel guilty otherwise!" She said, looking at him. Nagisa weighed his options: He knew cheating was bad, but if it was just this once and she really wanted to..

"F-fine." He relented. Kayano grinned triumphantly, a devious glint in her eye.

"Great!"

"Wait a minuet- " Nagisa faltered, noticing the look. "You have another agenda, don't you? You're not swapping bodies just because you feel bad, are you?"

"I can't believe you're accusing me of something so underhand." She pouted, Nagisa couldn't tell if she was acting. Kayano was hard to decipher.

"So you're not doing a body swap because there's something after lunch you don't want to do?" Nagisa questioned. The green haired girl looked to the side guiltily.

"I only have PE after lunch."

"What're you doing in PE?"

"We're.. Starting swimming."

"Wait- could it be that.. You can't swim?" Nagisa said, and instantly, Kayano launched forward and slammed her hands over his mouth.

"Not so loud!" She hissed, her cheeks aflame. The blue haired boy tried not to smile slightly as he pried her hands away from him.

"You're in high school and you can't swim?" Nagisa said. She pulled her wrists out of his hands, and looked the other way.

"Just hurry up and swap with me. I already have my costume on under my uniform." She said. "I can't let everyone know I can't swim. I'll be the only one and it'll be so embarrassing! Besides. You can't afford to fail the test again, so it's fair."  
-she had a point. Nagisa sighed.

"Okay, fine. I guess it makes sense- if the body swap thing even still works, that is." He said. Kayano lit up.

"Great! Lets do it!" The green-haired girl said, gleefully, smiling. Then suddenly, both of them blushed, remembering that they would have to kiss. An awkward silence set in.

"O- okay. I'm going to do it now." Nagisa said, he could feel himself reddening; This was so awkward! Kayano was so close, he could see his reflection in her golden eyes, and could practically feel the heat radiating off her as she blushed.  
Why couldn't the body-swapping thing be activated by something less intimate?

In one swift movement, he lent forwards and kissed her on the lips. Almost instantly, there was a flicker like a television screen being switched on, and the next thing he knew, Nagisa was looking up at a red-faced blue haired boy; Kayano in his body!

"It worked!" Kayano exclaimed, sounding a little dazed. Then she grinned, just as the bell rang. "Alright! I'm off to do the test for you. Don't do anything embarrassing in my body or I'll return the favour ten-fold."

Nagisa watched her go, an unsure expression on his face.

The swimming lesson actually went pretty smoothly, and nobody suspected that there was anything different about Kayano.  
It took Nagisa some getting used to, swimming in a body so much smaller than this, and he had spent much of the time in the changing room with his head ducked and eyes closed, to avoid being a pervert, but other than that it had had been easy.

Right now, he was waiting on the steps of an empty part of the school for Kayano to be done with the test so he could get his body back.

"Yo, Kayano-chan." Nagisa looked up to see Karma standing over him, that typical lazy grin on his face. It took him a moment to realise he was the one being addressed.

"Y- yes?" Nagisa said, trying desperately to sound like Kayano.

"I've been looking all over for you, you promised me you'd go on a date with me, remember?" The red head said, with a shrug.

Nagisa's eyes widened; Kayano had done what!? Why hadn't she told him if she knew they were swapping bodies? Did she think she'd be done with the test in time? On top of that, Kayano sounded like she disliked Karma yesterday, was that just her acting again?

Nagisa couldn't tell.

Or maybe it was like Kayano said, and Karma got the wrong impression because of the way Nagisa was acting in her body yesterday. That bothered him for some reason.

"S-sure lets go then!" Nagisa said, with a forced smile. Karma's grin widened, there was an excited look in his mercury eyes. The red head reached forward and took Nagisa's hand, making him flinch.

"What's wrong. We hold hands all the time, Kayano-chan?" Karma asked, cocking his head to the side. They did!? Nagisa felt his face heat up, and his mind whirl- how was he suppose to keep up the act?

"Of course!" He said, his voice too high it was almost a shriek. Karma chuckled, there was a devious look in his eyes.  
The two of them walked side by side, hand in hand down the corridor of the empty side of the school.

"So, were are we going?" Nagisa asked, it came out more of a whisper. He felt like he was going to explode! What even was this situation?

"Just to our usual spot." Karma said, with a gleeful smile. The two of them were that close they had a 'usual spot'?

"S-sounds nice." Nagisa said. He was sure his hands were shaking by now.

"Oh. I just have one question for you- " Karma said, then suddenly, before he had a chance to react, the red haired boy grabbed Nagisa's wrists tight, and pushed him through the door into an empty classroom. He let out a gasp as Karma pinned him hard against the wall before he had a chance to react. "Who are you?"

Nagisa was trapped. Karma towered over him even more than usual when he was in Kayano's body. He couldn't escape. He could feel the red head's breath on his face they were so close.

"W-what are you talking about! I'm Kayano!" Nagisa said in a panic. What if Karma was some sort of pervert! This wasn't even his body. Should he call for help? "Get off me!"

"Even if you scream nobody will hear you." The red haired boy chuckled. "The real Kayano has never even had a proper conversation with me, let alone promised me a date, and we don't have a 'usual spot'. But you went along with it anyway. Who are you?"

"I'm Kayano." Nagisa repeated, helplessly. He knew Karma was smart, but how the hell had he worked this our already? He felt stupid for getting caught.

"Liar." Karma said, pulling Nagisa's arms up at a painful angle. He smirked, his mercury eyes full of malice. "I have ways of making you tell the truth, you know."

Something about Karma's tone struck fear into Nagisa's heart. Was Karma going to torture him- but this wasn't even his body! The difference in strength between Kayano and Karma was too much, he couldn't just fight him off.

He always thought Karma was cool, but he had this kind of dark-side? Nagisa said nothing, just gave him an icy-glare filled with blood-lust. Golden eyes met mercury.

Karma's eyes lit up. "I knew it. You are Nagisa."

Before Nagisa could reply, there was the sound of the door crashing open and somebody burst into the room. It was Kayano, in Nagisa's body. Her face was pink like she'd ran over here.

"Nagisa I can't believe you!" She shouted, storming over. "Are you really using me body to seduce Karma!"

Karma and Nagisa both turned to stare at her, eyes wide; Nagisa realised how their position could be misinterpreted as intimate.

"I- It isn't like that!" Nagisa started to say, but before he could continue, Kayano stormed forwards, pushed Karma out the way and kissed Nagisa on the lips harshly.

A sudden flicker, and Nagisa was back in his own body.

Two explanations later (were Nagisa assured Kayano he really hadn't been using her body to seduce Karma, while Karma laughed).  
The three of them were sat around the table in an empty classroom together.  
"So you were only threatening me to provoke me into revealing who I really was?" Nagisa asked, raising his eyebrow at Karma, "I don't get it, how does that work?"

"I had a feeling it was you, Nagisa, I just needed to confirm it by getting you to reveal your bloodlust." The red head said, leaning back on the chair. The blue haired boy looked at him confused.

"My... Bloodlust?" He said, hesitantly.

"Yeah." Karma nodded. "I noticed it about you. When you get pissed off you have this unmistakable aura about you. Kinda chilling, if you ask me."

Nagisa could only nod- He couldn't believe Karma had noticed something about himself even he didn't know. He didn't think that somebody like Karma would notice anything about somebody as insignificant as him (especially since Karma had gotten his name wrong just yesterday!)

"Anyway! What I want to know, is more about how this body swapping thing works." Karma said, smirking. "So you have to kiss to swap bodies? Has either of you two ever kissed anybody else besides each other?"

"Nope," Kayano said, with a smile, and Nagisa shook his head shyly. Karma nodded.

"So. Let's find out if you can body-swap with anyone you kiss, or if it just works between you two." The red head said. He got out of his chair and walked over, kneeling next to Kayano. "Okay then, lets kiss."

The green haired girl shook her head. "No way!" She cried. Karma didn't seem put off at all, he just shrugged, and stood up, walking towards the blue haired boy.

"Okay then, Nagisa, get over here." The red head said with a wolf like grin.

"W-wait what are you doing!" Nagisa said, getting out of his chair and backing away nervously.

"Come on, its for research purposes." Karma said as he approached.

"But we're both boys!" Nagisa cried.

"So?"  
Suddenly Kayano got out of her chair and stood behind Nagisa, looping her arms around his so he couldn't back away.

"Please Nagisa? I'm also curious about the power." She said.

Dammit they were both working against him! To his horror, Karma took Nagisa's chin in his hand, leaning down, closer and closer.

Their lips connected. They kissed. There was that strange flickering feeling.

Nagisa opened his eyes and found himself looking down at his own body. His own blue eyes were looking up at him, filled with an unfamiliar mischief.

"Whoa! It really did work!" Karma in Nagisa's body said, gleefully. "Its so strange being this short!"

"It's strange being this tall." Nagisa said, he took a few steps in Karma's body. He felt so strong and able. Kayano was shorter than his shoulder now.

"Wow! Nagisa! You really are a boy!" Karma said, grinning as he unbuttoned Nagisa shirt and looked down. "I should make sure for definite though."

"Stop it!" Nagisa shouted, running over and grabbing Karma's hands to prevent him from undressing his body and further.

He underestimated his own strength in this body though, and accidentally pulled Karma down to the floor.

"Sorry!" He said,  
"You should be more careful, Karma's meant to be a super-strong fighter or something." Kayano said, walking over. She seemed amused by the whole situation.

"I know, I'll be more careful." Nagisa sighed, "Are you alright, Karma?"

He turned to were the other boy had been seconds earlier, only to find that part of the room empty, and the door swung open.

"He's ran off with your body!" Kayano cried. Nagisa felt a surge of panic-Karma could be doing anything in his body!

"Wait here!" He told Kayano before running off- His current body was so fast he was in the populated part of the school within seconds. He looked around quickly in a panic, and ran over to the first group of people he saw; Kataoka Megu and Okana Hinata.

"E- Excuse me!" He said with a nervous tone that didn't suit Karma's voice. "H- have you seen Nagisa Shiota anywhere?"  
The two looked at him with suspicion. There was distrust in their eyes that Nagisa wasn't used to.

"Who?" Okana said. "Is this a joke, Akabane?"

"Shiota's that blue haired boy in our class." Kataoka explained to Okana. "Why do you want to know, Akabane? You better not be planning to do something bad to him!"

"O- Of course not!" Nagisa cried- how bad was Karma's reputation? He hadn't noticed it before, but everybody in the corridor was giving him fearful and suspicious looks, subtly backing away. He turned and walked away from the two girls. "Anyway thank you for your help!"  
He said, before hurrying away to find his body.  
"Don't you think Akabane was being unusually polite?" Okana commented.

Nagisa hurried around the school, but everyone he asked hadn't seen his body and treated him like some sort of criminal. He wondered how that made the real Karma feel.

"What are you up to, Akabane, causing trouble again?" Somebody sneered. It took a moment for Nagisa to realise he was suppose to be 'Akabane'. He looked up and saw vice-student council president, Asano Gakushu smirking at him.

"No, I- I'm just taking a walk." Nagisa said. He wasn't sure how Karma would act in this situation, but Nagisa was pretty sure he wasn't getting it right.

"Of course you are; Listen I don't care about the pathetic little pranks you like to pull, so don't bother with excuses." Asano said. His violet eyes seemed to pierce right through Nagisa. "But I heard about you putting yourself forward as a candidate for the next student council president. I suggest you withdraw before you embarrass yourself."

Nagisa didn't know what to say, so he just stood his ground and met Asano's gaze. He knew of Asano, everyone did; The first year who was already vice president (which was unheard of), had perfect marks in every subject, number one in the school, and the principle's son.

In front of other people, Asano always had a kind charismatic smile on his face.  
He always gave off the vibe of a good leader, somebody that people could trust. Almost everyone admired him (it helped that he was handsome and one of the best at athletics too).

However, seeing Asano's true colours somehow didn't surprise Nagisa in the least- Somehow being manipulative and threatening suited the blond more than kind and trustworthy.

"Nothing to say?" The vice-president said, his grin mocking as he walked past Nagisa. "You should do that more often. Remember, Akabane, just because you get half-way decent grades doesn't change the fact you are a reject from society."

Nagisa watched him go; Who knew people took the student council so seriously? (but the be fair, they did have a lot of power in this school).

Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone, or rather, Karma's phone (it was the expensive new model too!). On the screen there was a text message from what he recognised as his own number.  
'I'm back in the classroom -Karma '  
Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. He just hoped Karma hadn't caused too much havoc in his body.

Nagisa ran back to the classroom as fast as he could.

Inside, sat Kayano and Karma, who was lent back in his chair with a bored arrogant expression that looked strangely like a petulant child on Nagisa's face.

"Man, being in your body was boring. Everyone ignored me so I couldn't pull any of the awesome tricks I wanted to try." Karma groaned, Nagisa rolled his eyes, and sat down- He'd never been so grateful for being ignored.

"Well, everyone's afraid of you." Nagisa retorted. "And Gakushu Asano even threatened you."

"Ahh- Shu-Kun?" Karma said, with a casual smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling he wouldn't appreciate that nickname?" Kayano said, raising an eyebrow. Karma laughed.

"Why do you think I call him that?" He said. "Let me guess- 'Akabane, you applying as a candidate for president is pathetic, you should drop out before you shame yourself further."  
Karma said in a scarily accurate impression of Asano.

"Pretty much." Nagisa replied. "Why do you want to run for president anyway?"  
Karma looked at him for a moment, then got off his chair and walked over to Nagisa, and sat on his lap.

"W- What are you doing?" Nagisa cried, taken by surprise. (Although his body felt so light.)

Karma just turned around so he was facing Nagisa, leaned forward and kissed him.  
There was a flicker like a TV screen, and suddenly, Nagisa was back in his own body. Sat in Karma Akbane's lap, with his arms wrapped around his neck.

He felt his face turn bright red.  
"It really is weird kissing myself in your body." Karma mused, like it was no big deal. Nagisa let out a cry and jumped out of Karma's lap so fast that he almost hit the table.

"What are you doing!?" The Blue haired boy shouted.

"We have to kiss to swap bodies, right?" The red head shrugged.

"But not like that!" Nagisa cried, Kayano laughed.

"Eh- don't be so picky." Karma said. "This classroom is actually the old supernatural studies club. If we reform it, we can use this as a base of operation. We can swap bodies without anybody disturbing us."

"Wait- you want to do this again?" Nagisa questioned, this seemed like trouble- he looked for Kayano for back up.

"You don't just get supernatural body-swapping powers and not explore them." Kayano said, "As long as it doesn't interfere with my reputation I'll come along."  
"Cool- " Karma said, getting up to leave. "See you two after school tomorrow!"

The next day, a small poster was on the school notice board 'Supernatural studies club is reformed'. Almost everyone ignored it- who would join such a lame club? The poster was hardly visible anyway. The member probably only put it up because advertising new clubs is one of the conditions needed to form them. But a blonde haired girl walked past, and the poster caught her eye. She pulled it off the wall and smiled. Supernatural studies club, eh- how interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be prepared for Nagisa to kiss a lot of people in this (If you've seen Yamada-kun to 7 nin no majo, think about how many people that guy has kissed,). So far, Nagisa is the Yamada in this story, Kayano is Shiraishi, and now Asano is Odagiri. But obvs because they're all very different characters in personality ect, the story will end up being quite different.
> 
> Reviews pls!

**Author's Note:**

> Review for more!


End file.
